Three Days at the Ryokan
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: The village of Onsui is home to one of the most famous natural hot springs in Remnant. It is a place to relax and heal oneself of whatever ails them. For Jaune and Pyrrha, it may be the place where four years of self-doubt and suppressed feelings will finally be resolved. (Rated high T for Lime. Commission for Darkkseid.)
1. Arriving in Onsui

**So, one giant fluffy monster of an Arkos fic wasn't enough, huh? I gotta do another one, huh? Well, fine. I suppose I can force myself to- EEEEEEEP!**

 **Ahem. For those of you who don't know, I freaking adore all things Japan, and intend to spend a lot of time there someday (and learn Japanese, hopefully). So, when Darkkseid asked for a giant Arkos fic taking place in a ryokan, I was pumped. I actually looked up a bunch of stuff about ryokans (and might or might not have spent hours just watching random travel vlogs because I have no self-control when on Youtube), and even went to the nearest Japanese restaurant in my area to re-introduce myself to the taste of things like miso soup and sashimi. Fun fact: Plum wine is freaking delicious.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this awesome monster of a threeshot!**

"Pyrrha, we got a flock of Nevermores!" Jaune shouted over the roar of the dying Beowolf under his feet. He drove Crocea Mors in one more time, causing the writhing creature to turn to shadows.

"I see them." Pyrrha turned Miló into its gun form and started shooting at the incoming Grimm. She managed to get a direct hit on one of them before the flock descended on her and her partner.

It had been fourteen days since Jaune and Pyrrha had seen anything resembling a warm bed or decent meal, and almost a week since they had gotten separated from Nora, Ren, and Team RWBY. The brackish water of Mistral's famous swamps had permanently dyed their clothing, and added a tint of murky black to their skin and hair.

As graduation exams went, things could honestly be worse.

Jaune blocked a blow from a Nevermore's talons with his shield, then swung at its head, cutting it clean off. Noticing another one circling around, he held up his shield, allowing Pyrrha to jump off of it and spear the Grimm in the neck.

"Keep them from going too far east!" he shouted. If their partially-waterlogged map was to be believed, they were being pressed slowly but surely toward the isolated valley village of Onsui. Of course, they weren't about to let the Grimm get anywhere near it.

Throughout the day, they fought. Occasionally, there would be enough of a break in the horde for them to catch an hour of sleep and eat a hurried mouthful of food. Then, they were back at it. By nightfall, they could see the entrance to the valley. The towering inactive volcano that dominated its northern side cast shadows over the starlit plains. Jaune mentally cursed himself, realizing that being pushed to the village was inevitable.

A pack of Ursai finally managed to pin them by the entrance, where they planted their feet and fought with everything they had. They were aware of some villagers rushing from their homes, carrying what weapons they could find.

An Ursa swiped at Pyrrha, who jumped to the side. Unfortunately, fatigue was starting to catch up with her, and the claws managed to hit her arm, causing her to let out a yelp of pain as she shot Miló at her enemy.

Jaune immediately was in front of her, swinging his sword like a madman, his wrist becoming a blur. Within seconds, the Ursa was no more.

To their left, a monkey Faunus was riding on the back of a large Beowolf, hitting it on the head repeatedly with what looked like a frying pan. Pyrrha shot the Grimm in the head as it drew close, prompting the Faunus to leap from its back, do a flip in midair, and land in front of her.

"Thanks!" the Faunus said, grinning as if this was nothing more than a regular occurrence. "Just had to bring the party to us, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha immediately said. "We tried to keep them away, but there's only two of us, and-"

"Hey, relax. You're doing fine," the Faunus interjected. "Oh, there's an Ursa coming at you, by the way."

Pyrrha swung around in time to bash the Grimm in the face with her shield, stabbing it cleanly through the neck. "Thank you!" she called. Her voice was lost, however, in a loud whirring noise that sounded behind them.

The Faunus spun around, eyes wide. "Oh, that little bastard!"

Jaune let out a cry as he was thrown into a building. "Ugh." He shook his head. "Wait, is that an airship?" His eyes lit up. "Great! We can evacuate civilians, and-" He squinted as the air was kicked up around the town and a giant ship lifted off. A few gunshots rang out. "Wait, what?"

"The little coward's running away!" the Faunus growled, shaking her fist as the ship shot overhead and into the night. "HOPE THE NEVERMORES EAT YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She blinked. "Oh, speaking of Nevermores…"

It was midnight when the Grimm horde was finally defeated. Thanks to the fact that the valley entrance was small, and the help of the villagers, Jaune and Pyrrha were able to lower their weapons at last.

Jaune groaned loudly, slumping against a nearby signpost. "I can't feel my arms. Or my legs. Or my anything, really."

Pyrrha leaned against one of the buildings. "I'm sure Ozpin will give us a passing grade after that."

"A passing grade?!" Jaune laughed. "We'd better get A pluses, and a freaking trophy. That was insane."

"Sure was." The monkey Faunus from before approached. Up close, they could see that her tail and hair were the same gray-brown color as the Macaque monkeys native to the area. "Hate to think what would've happened without your help. I'm Saru, by the way."

"I'm Pyrrha, and this is Jaune," Pyrrha replied. "It's nice to meet you." She glanced around. "So, whose airship was that? Is there a way to contact them and bring any civilians back?"

Saru's lip curled and she shook her head. "No way to contact them, and no need. That scumbag didn't take any people with him when he ran off. I heard he was shooting at anyone who came close." She nodded toward where the ship had been. "He was a representative of the Schnee Dust Company, sent here to try and negotiate a deal to 'access' the earth Dust vein under the village." She snorted loudly. "By 'access,' they of course meant 'strip mine.' Still, he paid for the luxury suite at my place, a bunch of food, and the most expensive wine. Was gonna stay for a week." She folded her arms. "I can promise you he won't be getting a refund."

"Your place?" Jaune asked.

Saru turned toward him with a grin. "The Oum Ryokan! Only the finest ryokan in all of Mistral! Our onsens have water piped from beneath the volcano and enriched with the Dust vein I mentioned. Has healing properties because of it." She glanced at the wounds on both of them. "Hm. Once you've showered, I think you could use a decent soak."

"Right now, we'd just be happy with a Scroll that works," Pyrrha said, taking hers from her pocket. Both her and Jaune's Scrolls had been unable to handle being perpetually soaked in the swamps, and had stopped working before the two had gotten separated from their friends. "I really hope the others are okay."

Saru took a Scroll from her pocket. "Here. Use mine."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said, smiling warmly as she took the Scroll and dialed Ruby's number.

Ruby picked up almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Ruby? It's Pyrrha and Jaune."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ruby gasped. "Guys, they're okay!" The sound of other voices came through. "Where are you?"

"In Onsui," Pyrrha explained. "We finally were able to defeat the Grimm horde in this area."

There was some talking on the other end. "Okay, Weiss says there should be someone from her father's company who can bring you back."

"He flew off when the Grimm got too close," Jaune explained. "Wouldn't take any civilians."

Weiss could be heard sighing loudly and muttering "Of course."

"Well, we're over in Hana," Ruby said. "The Grimm situation is under control over here, but all of the airships are gone. They were evacuating civilians. Hold on." The Scroll was put down and Pyrrha and Jaune waited for a few minutes. Then, Ruby's voice came back on. "Okay, looks like we can get someone out there in three days. Will you guys be okay until then?"

Jaune laughed. "We've been camping in the swamps for two weeks, Ruby. I think we can handle three days sleeping on the floor at a hostel." After saying goodbye, they hung up. Jaune looked at Saru. "So, do you know any good places to stay that won't cost much?"

Saru was scratching her chin. She looked at the two, and her eyes lit up. "Actually, I know a perfect place that won't cost you a single Lien."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked, handing her Scroll back.

"Yep." Saru grinned. "The Oum Ryokan, in the luxury suite."

Pyrrha gasped. "Oh, we couldn't ask you to-"

"Hey, it's already paid for," Saru interjected. "And that Schnee weasel isn't getting a refund, as I said. Think of it this way: Because you defended the town and allowed him to run away like a scared baby monkey, he oh-so-graciously decided to gift you with his room as a reward." She winked. "How does that sound?"

Pyrrha looked unsure, but Jaune was nodding. "I think that's some good logic."

"Did I mention that he also ordered special chocolate made from the cocoa beans that grow around here?" Saru added. "It would be a shame to let that go to waste."

The mention of Mistral chocolate was enough to sway Pyrrha. "Well, we were raised to not be wasteful…"

"That's the spirit!" Saru laughed before glancing at the Huntsmen's muck-covered forms. "Let's get you into a shower first. And some new clothes. Luckily for you, yukatas are included with the room. Follow me."

They followed Saru through the streets of Onsui. As they walked, they noticed a bunch of stalls and paper lanterns everywhere. When Pyrrha asked about them, Saru explained that the village was setting up for a festival to celebrate the unearthing of the volcanic hot springs fifty years ago. "It's a weekend affair, so the preparations will be tomorrow. Then, the next two days will be the festival. Perfect timing for you, huh?"

"A festival would be nice after these past few days," Pyrrha said, to which Jaune nodded in agreement.

The three reached a large, gorgeous building built in the traditional oriental style from when Mistral was first founded. It was in the northern part of the village, with the volcano towering over it. Its front was dominated by a gorgeous rock garden with several small shrubs, a creek that ran through the whole thing, and a few tiny bridges. Two fragrant cherry blossom trees acted as an archway leading from the streets and into the gardens.

"I'll take you around the side. There are some private showers there. Take as long as you need."

The two treated themselves to very long showers, sighing with relief as two weeks' worth of filth was finally washed away, then peeked out to see that their mud-coated clothes were gone, replaced with new underwear and clean yukatas. Pyrrha's was pale pink with a pattern of white sakura blossoms and a blue sash. She put it on with little trouble, having worn them in the past when she used to live in Mistral. She heard a few frustrated grumbles from Jaune's stall, however. "Having trouble?"

"Kinda," Jaune muttered. "How do these things even stay on?"

"Want some help?"

"…Yeah," came the embarrassed reply.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and went over. Jaune was standing there in his new boxers, trying and failing to get his dark blue yukata to stay where it was supposed to. Pyrrha saw that he had tried just wrapping the Obi, which was what the sash was called, around himself without tying the Koshi-Hibo, or string, first.

"Here." She walked over. "You fold this part over the first layer, then you tie the string." She talked partially to instruct, partially so that she would not give in to the temptation to take a good look at the gorgeous eight-pack her partner had developed over the last four years. "Then, you do the sash like this." She tied the sash around his waist and stepped back. "There."

Jaune grinned sheepishly. "And this is why I wear hoodies."

"It just takes some getting used to," Pyrrha assured him. "Ready to see this luxury suite?"

"A bit of luxury sounds pretty nice right about now." He noticed the scratches on Pyrrha's arm peeking out from under the yukata sleeve. "How's your arm?"

Pyrrha glanced at it. "Just a scratch. My Aura was getting pretty low."

Jaune sighed. "I should've been paying more attention. That could've ended badly." In his mind, he had already pictured various scenarios that would have ended with no one getting injured and nothing being destroyed. Why hadn't he thought of them sooner?

Pyrrha sensed another one of her partner's self-deprecating spirals coming on. "Jaune, don't start beating yourself up again. What have we said about this?"

"I know it doesn't do any good," Jaune sighed. "Still…"

"Look, we did the best we could considering the circumstances," Pyrrha interjected. "And no one was badly hurt." She touched his shoulder, smiling gently up at him. "Let's just relax and enjoy having a little time off."

Jaune nodded, forcing a smile. "Okay. Sorry."

The two stepped out of the shower area, found indoor slippers waiting for them, and went through the doors leading to the welcoming area of the ryokan.

There were plenty of tables, comfy chairs, paintings, and even a bit of traditional string music playing on a boombox. Saru was standing behind the desk and perked up when they walked over.

"So, here's the thing," she said as they approached. "Your clothes and shoes basically fell apart when I tried washing them. Your armor is fine, though! There's a guy I know who's going to polish it and work out any dents while you're here. You're welcome to the yukatas in the meantime, and I'm sure I can get some regular street clothes as well."

Jaune sighed. "Ah well. The Pumpkin Pete hoodie had a good run. I can't complain."

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble," Pyrrha said.

Saru waved her off. "Oh, please. I'm happy to do it." She picked up a small platter bearing two keys and two white, steaming ceramic cups. "Here are your keys, and some tea. Newcomers always get tea before going to their rooms."

After pocketing the keys, the two gladly sipped at the green tea. After weeks of eating cold, hard food while on the run, the warm, pleasantly-bitter brew flooded through their bodies like a balm, soothing whatever tension remained in their muscles that hadn't been erased by their long showers.

Finally, they were taken to their suite. It was large, spacious, and beautiful with tatami floors, low tables with cushions, a couple-sized futon, sliding doors with designs of steaming volcanoes and sakura blossoms, and a few watercolor paintings on the walls. A glass door led to a private outdoor onsen, or hot spring. The room looked like it had just been cleaned, and smelled of cherry blossom incense and fresh sheets.

Jaune noticed a few steaming bowls on the table, as well as a teapot, and his stomach grumbled.

Saru smiled apologetically. "Since dinnertime was a while ago, I wasn't able to prepare the whole dinner one would get. I did get some miso soup, a bit of rice and beef, and tea. There's also the chocolate and wine, which are here in the room. You'll get the full meal treatment tomorrow for both breakfast and dinner, I promise."

"This is perfect," Pyrrha assured her. "We haven't had a hot meal in days."

"You poor kids." Saru shook her head. "I'll have to be sure to spoil you good while you're here." She pointed to the glass door. "The onsen is out there. Please shower before using it. We cleaned it out for you, even though it doesn't seem like that bastard even bothered using it. He barely touched the chocolate either. I did have to get new bottles of wine, though." She rolled her eyes. "We got Dyonisian red wine from southern Mistral, and some local sweet plum wine. We also serve warm sake with dinner." She smiled at them. "Breakfast is at nine. I'll come up and knock on your door then, or would you prefer a later time?"

"Nine sounds perfect," Pyrrha replied. "Thank you so much, Saru."

Saru laughed. "No, thank you for giving me the chance to fight alongside real Huntsmen! I haven't had that much fun in ages." She bowed before leaving the room.

Jaune looked around for a moment, nodding slowly. "You know, Pyrrha," he murmured. "I think I could totally handle being rich."

"It is nice, isn't it? I haven't been to a ryokan in years." Pyrrha noticed a small divot in the wall, which held a decorative scroll, along with two large bottles and a box that probably held the famous Mistral chocolate. Tearing her gaze away, she sat down on one of the cushions. "Well, let's eat this before it gets cold, and get some sleep."

"Good plan." Jaune sat down across from her, casting a wistful glance toward the onsen. "I'm tempted to go in there, but I'd probably fall asleep."

"We'll have plenty of time in the morning," Pyrrha said as she started on her rice. The beef was high-quality Valean beef, and was seasoned with a soy-based sauce that had just a bit of spice in it.

Jaune sipped at the miso soup, which he had never had before. It was murky and tasted almost like mild chicken broth, but with an aftertaste that reminded him of soy sauce. The tofu and seaweed were soft and had absorbed the flavor of the broth. He sipped at the green tea, wondering if it would be possible to buy some packets to give to Blake and Ren.

Once the two had gotten ready for bed, they lay down on the large futon. Years of doing camping missions had removed any awkwardness when it came to sleeping together.

It hadn't removed the feelings and conflicting desires that arose during these times, but that was a different matter entirely.

As they usually would do in such a situation, they each took a side of the bed, leaving a few inches between them, pulled the blankets over themselves, and fell asleep. Over the course of the night, they scooted closer to the middle until they were nestled against each other, Pyrrha's head on Jaune's chest, Jaune's arms wrapped snugly around Pyrrha. This was also a normal occurrence.

Jaune awoke first the following morning, and was immediately aware of the sensation of his partner curled up against him. He checked to make sure she was still asleep before allowing himself to hug her closer and let out a sigh. The smell of the ryokan's cherry shampoo melded with Pyrrha's natural, slightly spicy scent, which Jaune had come to know very well over the years. He inhaled quietly, even as he hated himself for doing so.

During times like this, he wished that nighttime could last forever and he could just keep holding his beloved partner close like this, keep pretending that they were together. Keep pretending that he was anywhere near being worthy of her.

Despite four years of vigorous training, and the fact that he had achieved definite success as a student of Beacon and as a team leader, Jaune still felt inadequate most of the time. He gave orders to his team, but was always hiding how many times he second-guessed himself over each decision. He was a good fighter, but still couldn't measure up to people like Pyrrha or Yang. Even this graduation exam, which he had arguably passed with flying colors, filled him with a million anxious thoughts.

Had he really done all he could to keep the Grimm away from Onsui? Could he have changed things so that he and Pyrrha would have never been separated from the others? What if things had gone worse?

Even though he was supposed to be a fully-fledged Huntsman, he still felt very much like the awkward teen from his first year, always struggling to figure out the right course of action, always doubting each thought. That was part of the reason why he had never acted on the feelings for Pyrrha that had been steadily, agonizingly growing within him for the past three and a half years. That was why he continued to act oblivious whenever she tried to express an interest in him.

She deserved someone confident, someone who she didn't have to constantly carry through battles and other trials. Her crush on him would eventually pass, just like his crush on Weiss had. He just had to wait, and hope it wouldn't hurt too much when the inevitable finally happened.

Pyrrha stirred, breaking Jaune from his thoughts and prompting him to reluctantly withdraw his arms and scoot away. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Good morning," Pyrrha murmured. She had awoken to a welcome warmth around her, but it was almost entirely absent now. "What time is it?"

Jaune glanced toward the clock on the wall. "Eight-thirty. So, we'll be getting breakfast pretty soon."

"Good." Pyrrha sat up. "I can't even begin to tell you how sick I am of granola and jerky."

"I hear ya!" Jaune nodded. "That soup and rice last night tasted like a feast!"

The two got ready hastily, finding fresh clothes waiting for them in the dresser, including some casual sweat pants and shirts. They both decided to stick with the yukatas, though Pyrrha had to help Jaune with his again.

"Why do people in Mistral make clothes so complicated?" he complained.

"It's traditional. Traditional clothes are always complicated. Be thankful we're not in Atlas. Weiss told me that upper-class people there often wear corsets."

"Like, in modern times? On purpose?!" Jaune shook his head. "No wonder she wanted to come to Beacon!"

There was a knock on the door, followed by Saru entering with a cart of steaming plates. She rolled over to the low table and bowed. "I hope you two slept well."

"Very," Pyrrha replied, bowing back. "Thank you."

Jaune bowed as well, and was about to say something in greeting, but was interrupted by his stomach grumbling loudly.

Saru laughed. "Looks like I got here just in time!" She started setting dishes in front of them. There was white rice and miso soup, like the previous night. She then gave them each a plate of red wrinkled fruits she said were pickled plums. There were also small slabs of grilled salmon, a soft-boiled egg in a shallow bowl of what looked like soy sauce, and some orange slices. Everything was served, of course, with a pot of green tea.

"Wow, this looks like another dinner," Jaune commented.

"Traditionally, there are no designated breakfast foods in Mistral," Saru explained. "So dinners are very similar to breakfasts. I hope that's okay."

"It's completely okay!" Jaune assured her. "This looks amazing. Thanks!"

Saru left with the cart, telling the two to just leave the plates on the table once they were finished. "After breakfast, be sure to try the onsen! Let me know if you need anything else."

The two started eating immediately. The food tasted even better than the previous night, if possible. The salty fish, sour plums, and sweet orange slices were simply wonderful. Combined with the miso soup, rice, and bitter tea, it honestly made the meal more of an experience than a simple act of filling one's stomach.

"Why don't people in Vale pay this much attention to food?" Jaune wondered. "I mean, look at the presentation here!"

"Cultural differences," Pyrrha replied. "In Mistral, there's more emphasis on the taste of food. In Vale, there's more of a focus on getting full quickly. When you're a Huntsman, the latter is certainly more practical."

"Still." Jaune paused to finish his salmon. "I could absolutely handle being a rich person in Mistral!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well, maybe someday. You're already an amazing Huntsman. After graduation, making some real money should be easy."

Jaune shook his head. "Nah. You're still way ahead of me. If anyone's going to be a billionaire Huntsman, it's going to be you."

After breakfast, Jaune let Pyrrha have first dibs on the shower and onsen. Once she was clean, she stepped through the glass doors, keeping her yukata on until after she moved the privacy screen in front of the door. She trusted Jaune to not peek, of course. The screen was more so that he wouldn't feel the need to keep his gaze completely averted from that side of the room.

She let out a gasp when she finally got a good look at the suite's private onsen. The overall area was surrounded by thick walls, and had a glass roof overhead in case of rain. The pool was deep, steaming, and had smooth stones at the bottom. Water also trickled down a series of rocks, creating a tiny waterfall. A few potted bamboo plants bordered the pool. Nearby was a wood table where clothes and towels could go.

Pyrrha removed her clothes and eased herself into the warm, sulfur-scented water. As she sat down on the low bench, she became aware of a tingling sensation wherever the water touched. She looked at the scratches on her arm, which her Aura had almost completely healed. As she watched, the marks faded entirely. _The earth Dust vein,_ she realized.

It was said that the springs in Onsui could cure almost any illness and ease the symptoms of the ones that couldn't be entirely cured. Pyrrha certainly could believe it! The water somehow soothed and invigorated her at the same time. Only the fact that Jaune was waiting his turn inside kept her from staying in the pool all day.

When she came out, she couldn't help but smile. Jaune was dozing on the futon, a peaceful expression on his face. _He really deserves to rest after these past few days,_ Pyrrha thought as she approached. Her heart warmed as she watched him, and she resisted the urge to let out a sigh.

She wanted to lie down next to him and feel those arms wrapping around her, like how he would do when they were asleep. Except, this would be while they were awake, and completely on purpose.

It was amazing to her that her feelings for Jaune still continued to increase practically every second she was with him. After four years, it was borderline maddening. What made it worse was that she was almost positive that he felt the same way. There were times when he wasn't careful, and Pyrrha would catch him gazing at her with a tender expression. Whenever she woke up before him, she'd feel the firmness of his embrace. During the rare times when someone got up the courage to try flirting with her, she would sometimes see Jaune glaring sullenly at the person in question.

She wanted to wait for Jaune to be ready, for him to be the one to confess, but she honestly was beginning to wonder if he ever would be. _What's holding you back, Jaune?_ she wondered. _Am I somehow not being obvious enough?_

Pushing her thoughts aside, she gently ruffled his recently-washed hair. "The onsen is yours. Try to resist soaking all day, though."

Jaune opened his eyes and grinned up at her. "I can't make any promises!"

After Jaune's turn in the onsen, the two alternated between relaxing on the futon and walking around the garden. Though rejuvenated, they were still mentally exhausted from two weeks of fighting Grimm. There would be plenty of time to have fun at the festival the next day, besides.

Throughout the day, Saru would check up on them, asking if there was anything they needed. At one point, she came in while they were curled up on the futon. She smiled softly and left without a word.

Pyrrha made a sufficient dent in the Mistral chocolate, which was rich and dark. The plum wine smelled like fruity candy, and hardly tasted like alcohol, except for a slight dry taste after swallowing. The Dyonisian wine was a bit stronger, and Pyrrha capped it after two glasses each.

When Saru brought the dinner cart, Jaune was stunned at just how much there was to it. Besides the soup and rice, there was sashimi (thinly-sliced raw fish), tempura (vegetables and shrimp covered in fried batter), shellfish, and dishes of thin-cut raw Valean beef. There were also small dishes of sauce, as well as two dishes of water, which Saru placed on top of two mini burners she had brought up with everything else.

"Wait for the water to boil, then put the beef in," she instructed. "Then, dip it into the vinegar sauce." She took a ceramic pitcher and carefully poured two small cups of hot sake. She poured the tea into larger cups, bowed, and left them to their meal.

Jaune immediately tried the beef, following Saru's instructions. His eyes widened as he chewed. "That actually melted in my mouth," he gasped after swallowing. "Wow!"

Pyrrha was eating the sashimi alongside the rice. She paused to take a sip of sake. It smelled like a very strong white wine, but tasted entirely different. It was almost like a mild alcohol burn without much else in the way of flavor. It went down smoothly, though.

Jaune tried the sake and grimaced. "I think I like the plum wine better."

"I agree."

After eating, they showered and used the onsen once again, this time with Jaune going in first. When Pyrrha came in from her turn, feeling both refreshed and sleepy, she saw that Jaune had already fallen asleep on the futon.

She watched him fondly for a moment before lying down next to him. She hesitated, then scooted closer so that she was snuggled against his front. Immediately, his arms came up to pull her close, though he was clearly still fast asleep.

Pyrrha closed her eyes with a sigh. _What am I missing?_ she wondered.

It had been so natural to just spend the day with him, enjoying the atmosphere of the ryokan. She'd even go so far as to call it domestic. Wouldn't switching from this to being, as Nora would put it, "together-together" be a relatively simple matter?

Deciding, as always, to push such thoughts from her mind for the time being, Pyrrha closed her eyes, allowing herself the luxury of falling asleep in the arms of her beloved partner and friend.

In her half-asleep state, a thought occurred to her. The springs in Onsui were supposed to cure all ailments… Perhaps, they would erase whatever was keeping Jaune at a distance, whatever caused him to shy away from Pyrrha and withdraw his warm embrace when morning came.

With that hopeful idea in mind, Pyrrha was able to easily fall asleep.

 **It's interesting writing Jaune with more prominent confidence issues. Due to his complete nonchalance when it comes to things like wearing a dress in public and sleeping in bunny onesies, I tend to write him as someone who's quietly comfortable with who he is. However, being confident with yourself as a person and being confident in your abilities are very different things, and a lack of confidence in one can sometimes bleed into the other. I speak from experience.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Healing Waters

**This threeshot turned into a surprise angst sandwich. What is an angst sandwich, you might ask? Why, it's a nice dose of angst sandwiched between two pieces of fluff! Also, this chapter has a high T for a Lime scene. Enjoy!**

Pyrrha looked at the blood-red material of the kimono Saru had given her for the festival. Swirling gold vines and leaves were embroidered all over, and the sleeve-ends and collar were the same shade of gold. "This is so beautiful, Saru. You've really been too kind to us."

Saru stood behind Pyrrha, running a comb through her hair. They were in her bedroom, where a bunch of kimonos and a box of makeup had been brought out. "Oh, nonsense. That old thing was just lying around, and I didn't want it to go to waste." She paused to give the young Huntress an appraising look. "Hm. Nah, you won't need any hair pins. As for makeup, I'd say we go minimal. You have such a naturally-pretty face, after all."

Pyrrha blushed at the praise. "Thank you."

"That partner of yours certainly seems to think so," Saru continued, a twinkle entering her dark eyes. "You know, that suite is technically a honeymoon suite. The outdoor onsen is soundproofed."

Pyrrha's back stiffened and her cheeks darkened further. "Wh-Why are you telling me that?!"

Saru shrugged, her face the picture of innocence. "Just pointing out one of the features of the suite you're staying in, that's all." When Pyrrha shot her a skeptical look over her shoulder, the Faunus couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, okay. I think you two would be totally cute together. Seriously, are you a thing, or what?"

"Not exactly," Pyrrha sighed, looking ahead again.

"That tone tells me plenty," Saru murmured, moving around so that she was sitting in front of Pyrrha. "Come on. Let's do some girl talk. Nothing we say leaves this room, promise."

Pyrrha hesitated, glancing toward the door before looking at Saru again. The Faunus was staring at her eagerly, and Pyrrha could tell that she was the type of person to take "girl talk" to the grave. "I've…been in love with him for four years now," she admitted.

Saru let out a low whistle. "Damn, you're patient. I gotta wonder why he hasn't jumped at his chance yet."

"That's what I'm wondering," Pyrrha sighed. "I've always been sure of my feelings, so I was waiting for him to be sure of his. The problem is that I think he is. I've seen him looking at me the same way I look at him, but he still hasn't said or done anything. Sometimes, it feels like he's shying away from me."

"He's a man. All men are oblivious," Saru said plainly. "You need to spell it out for him."

"Not _all_ men are oblivious!" Pyrrha protested. "My friend Ren is…" She trailed off, remembering how long it had taken Ren to figure out that Nora was in love with him. "…Never mind, you're completely right."

Saru laughed. "Of course I am! Look, seeing you after I'm finished will give him a good push. I know it. Have fun today, then confront him with your feelings tonight. You have a suite to yourself and no Grimm or other people to distract you." She flashed a smirk. "And a soundproof onsen. Did I mention that part?"

"But, what if I'm wrong?" Pyrrha asked. "What if he's shying away because he's uncomfortable with me somehow? I don't want to ruin our friendship by being too forceful."

"There's a difference between being forceful and being honest," Saru said. "If you've been partners and friends for this long, I doubt a thing like love would change that now." She picked up her makeup box. "That's my advice. Now, let's see a smile. I want to get this blush on just right…"

….

Jaune, meanwhile, was waiting outside the ryokan's garden on the path to the rest of the town. He was wearing a blue kimono that Saru had given him, which had patterns of lighter blue and silver dragons all over. He smelled the air, his mouth watering at the scent of so many unfamiliar fair foods. Breakfast already seemed like ages ago.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" a small voice called from a nearby path.

Jaune turned to see a young boy approaching him. He looked to be about eight. "Hey," Jaune greeted. "Need help with something?"

The boy walked over, staring up at Jaune with wide, ocean-colored eyes. "You're the one who saved the village!"

Jaune knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy. "Well, I didn't do it alone. My partner Pyrrha helped."

The boy hesitantly held out a tiny notebook. "Um, I was wondering if…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning pink.

"You want an autograph?" Jaune guessed. When the boy nodded, he smiled. "Well, Pyrrha's still getting ready, but I'm sure she'll be happy to once she comes out."

"Um, actually," the boy muttered, shuffling his feet. "I wanted _your_ autograph."

Jaune blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Uh huh. You're Jaune Arc!"

"You know my name?" Jaune asked, sounding as stunned as he felt.

"Of course I do! Your team fought in the last Vytal Festival. I saw you fight, and thought it was so cool! My family can't afford fancy gun weapons, you see, so Dad said I could have his sword when I grow up." The boy looked at the ground. "I thought regular swords were lame until I saw you fight with yours. Then, I realized I could still be a Hunter, even without a gun or Dust weapon."

Jaune felt a lump rising in his throat and fought to swallow it down. "Well…you'll need to practice a lot. That's the only way I was able to get better."

The boy smiled. "I will! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" He held out his notebook and pen. "Also, you saved me and my sister from a Beowolf. I wanted to thank you for that too. We were hiding by one of the posts, so you probably didn't see us. You got that Beowolf right before it found us."

Jaune took the notebook and pen. "I…I'm glad I was able to help." He blinked a few times, hoping that he could keep the tears from falling for a few more minutes. "Um, what's your name?"

"Cyan, sir!" the boy replied.

Jaune wrote a short message and signed his name at the bottom of a blank page. "Here you go, Cyan. And good luck. Practice every day, and you'll be an amazing Huntsman. I'm sure of it."

Cyan's eyes grew wide at Jaune's words and he nodded reverently. "Yes, sir!" He threw his arms around Jaune's shoulders, hugging him. "Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy the festival!"

Jaune waved as Cyan ran off. "You too, Cyan," he called. He stood up, wiping his eyes.

"Looks like you're quite the hero," a warm voice said.

"Oh, hey Pyrr- Uh…" Jaune stopped short as he turned around and saw his partner. She looked like a straight-up goddess from one of the ryokan's paintings. Her hair was loose, cascading in waves down her scarlet and gold kimono. Though she certainly didn't need makeup, a small amount had been applied, just enough to add some extra color to her face and highlight her emerald eyes.

Pyrrha's cheeks flushed at Jaune's blatant staring. She couldn't help but smile at the lingering happiness on his face. She had walked up just as the young boy had been telling Jaune that he wanted to be like him when he grew up. _Hopefully, that will boost his confidence a bit,_ she thought. _He really is so much better than he thinks he is…_

Saru walked briskly by. "Close your mouth. You'll start catching flies," she called cheekily over her shoulder.

Jaune jumped, his face turning bright red. "Um, are you ready to check out some of the stalls?" he asked quickly.

Pyrrha nodded. "The ceremony and lantern lighting won't be until tomorrow, but there should be plenty of food and games."

Jaune grinned. "I'm glad my wallet didn't fall into the swamp. I withdrew a bunch of Lien from the ATM. Since our suite's been paid for, I'm just gonna spend like crazy at the festival."

Pyrrha took her own wallet out of her pocket. "Great minds think alike. Let's go."

For the next few hours, the two wandered through the streets, frequently stopping to talk to the villagers, who were all grateful for their help in defeating the Grimm horde. There were several more kids who wanted autographs, mostly from Pyrrha. Jaune didn't mind, though. For him, that one boy's shining words were enough to keep his heart light for several hours. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered how deserved that praise had been. He kept his thoughts to himself, however.

Colorful stands lined the streets. Some sold grilled fish, chicken, or takoyaki, which Jaune couldn't resist trying. There were stalls selling masks, yukatas, and raffle tickets for action figures. Pyrrha secretly bought one for an _X-Ray and Vav_ figure Jaune was eying. There were also countless game stands. They found Saru at a large pool filled with baby turtles, which people were scooping out with paper nets. If a person fished out four, they got to keep one.

"I've been waiting all year for this," Saru explained. "I got the tank and lamp all ready. I just need to catch- Damn!" she cursed when her net ripped.

Pyrrha paid to give it a try and knelt down. She carefully maneuvered the net under the turtles, trying to keep the weight of the creatures from going to the center. When she gently dropped the fourth one in, she turned to Saru.

"Which one do you want?"

Saru squealed, hugging Pyrrha. "Oh, you are an angel!"

Jaune and Pyrrha eventually made their way back to the garden, where they sat down and munched on their fifth snack of the day. Jaune took a bite of shaved ice, looking at the surrounding bushes and stone statues. "I think I'll do more of the games tomorrow," he decided. "Still feeling a little tired from that fight."

"I know what you mean," Pyrrha replied, nibbling on a candied strawberry. "Two weeks with hardly any sleep and food won't just be brushed away overnight."

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

Pyrrha turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering… How does it feel having so many people admiring you?"

Pyrrha tilted her head, placing her snack to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kid," Jaune said. "I can't get over the fact that he sees me as a hero. _Me._ " He shook his head slowly. "I just can't imagine being told something like that all the time."

"It can be both good and bad," Pyrrha admitted. "On one hand, the feeling that comes with inspiring someone is wonderful. On the other, it leads to being put on a pedestal." She grimaced. "And you know how much I hate that."

"Yeah, I do." Jaune stared at the ground. "I hope that kid does okay."

Pyrrha touched his hand. "With you as his inspiration, how could he not?"

Jaune smiled at her, but his smile was tinged with doubt. "Hopefully, he turns out better."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "You turned out just fine, Jaune."

"I could still be better, though," Jaune murmured. He shook himself when he saw Pyrrha's worried look. _Great. I'm being gloomy and ruining things. Again._ "Sorry. Was there anything else you wanted to do?"

"Not today, no," Pyrrha replied, still looking at her partner with concern. "Perhaps, we could walk around the gardens."

"Okay." Jaune stood up, realizing as he did so that Pyrrha's hand was still on his. "If you think of something, just let me know."

Pyrrha smiled at him. "Well, I hope you'll dance with me tomorrow."

Jaune managed a grin at that suggestion. "I think I can arrange that."

The two walked along the pathways through the gardens, admiring the statues, watching the creek as it went under the small, red bridges, and looking at the colorful fish that occupied the ponds. At one point, Pyrrha slipped her hand into Jaune's. His hand stiffened for a moment, then returned her grip, if a bit weakly.

They talked about graduation, Onsui, and about how they'd definitely have to bring the others back to the ryokan between missions sometime in the future. Even as they spoke and walked together, Pyrrha was aware of a certain distance between them, a distance that Jaune was creating.

It was something that a person who didn't know him as well as Pyrrha did likely wouldn't notice. It was the barest shift in his Aura, a wall that allowed a certain amount of closeness, but not nearly enough. It was something Pyrrha wouldn't have been able to describe out loud if someone asked her to. As they got close to the ryokan entrance, she decided to ask Jaune about it once they were alone.

After a delicious dinner provided by Saru, and a repeated thank you to Pyrrha for her new turtle, the two Huntsmen showered for an evening dip in the onsen. Jaune told Pyrrha to go ahead and bathe first. She didn't, though. While Jaune showered, she sat on the futon, waiting for him.

When he emerged, he tilted his head in confusion. "Done already?"

"No," Pyrrha replied. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Immediately, Jaune walked over and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"You've been distant with me, Jaune," Pyrrha began. "And I'm not just talking about our time in Onsui." She fixed him with a searching gaze. "I've felt it every time we've been alone together. You don't say everything that's on your mind, even though I can tell that you want to say something. You look sad, and you don't tell me why." She touched his arm gently. "I'm your partner and friend, Jaune. You know you can tell me anything."

Jaune mentally cursed himself as he looked at his partner. _Of course she'd notice. She's more perceptive than Ren half of the time!_ "I…I know I can," he muttered. "I just think…some things are best kept to ourselves, you know?"

"Not if those things are hurting us," Pyrrha protested. "Whatever it is, I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone. You have to know that!"

Jaune looked at her, trying to summon the will to say he was okay, that she was reading too much into things. One glance at those piercing emerald eyes, however, told him that such attempts would be futile.

He let out a sigh. "You know how I tend to talk down about myself, and you're always telling me to stop it?" When Pyrrha nodded, he turned to stare at his hands. "Well…it's not that simple for me. Even though you're always telling me how good of a leader I am, and how much I've improved, I still can't bring myself to completely believe it."

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked, keeping her tone as gentle as possible, so as not to scare him into silence.

"It's not that I don't trust your judgment. I do. It's just… Ever since I got into Beacon, I've felt like a pretender. Technically, I never should've been admitted in the first place. My family didn't even tell me about Aura, because they honestly didn't think I had it in me to be a Hunter." Jaune shook his head slowly. "Even when I started to get better, that feeling didn't go away. Every time I gave an order, I'd wonder immediately if it was the right one. If something went well, I was convinced it would have gone better if you or someone else had been in charge. If something didn't go well, I knew it had to be my fault."

"Jaune," Pyrrha murmured. "You can't put all that on yourself. How you started out doesn't define who you are as a person, or who you are as a Hunter."

"I know that!" Jaune groaned. "That's the problem. Logically, I know you're right. But I still can't get myself to believe it." He put his face in his hands. "The team deserves a leader who's confident and doesn't second-guess himself. You deserve a better partner. One you don't have to constantly build up or defend. Even our graduation exam got screwed up. We got separated from the others, and weren't able to keep the Grimm away from Onsui. That kid idolizes me for saving him from a Beowolf, but that Beowolf shouldn't have gotten that close to him in the first place!"

Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks. "Nothing ever feels good enough, and it's killing me!"

Pyrrha gently brushed the tears from his face, feeling a sinking sensation in her chest. She had never realized just how deep Jaune's sense of self-loathing went. She thought of all the times she had told him to just stop talking down about himself, and a pang of guilt went through her.

"Jaune, I…" She wiped his cheeks with one hand while gently stroking his hair with the other. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was this serious. I didn't mean to brush your feelings off, or-"

"No, Pyrrha," Jaune cut in quickly. "You didn't. You've always been there for me. I honestly would have given up on being a Huntsman if it wasn't for your help all this time."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Pyrrha said. "I always knew you had potential. Also, I care too much about you to just let you give up."

Jaune turned to look at her, stopping short when he realized how close their faces were. It would be so easy to erase that last distance. He could feel Pyrrha shifting closer. Gritting his teeth, he moved away. "Sorry," he sighed, looking downward again.

Pyrrha's brows furrowed with combined frustration and confusion. "Jaune," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "What are your feelings for me?" When he didn't answer, she touched his arm. "I will always be your friend, no matter what, but… I need to know." She watched him carefully. "I'm sure you know my feelings by now."

Jaune nodded, still keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. "Yeah. I know," he muttered. "And…I feel the same way." Even as he said this, he mentally kicked himself for being so selfish. _You could've just told her you liked her as a friend! This was your chance to end it, but no! You had to be an idiot!_

At this point, the burning behind Pyrrha's eyes was impossible to ignore. "Why, then?" she whispered as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. "Why would you just keep it a secret? What good did that do either of us?!"

"I hoped you'd lose interest," Jaune explained. "And maybe fall for someone better."

"Better?" Pyrrha snapped. "Better how? Someone better than the best friend I've ever had? Better than the person who has been at my side in every battle, no matter how difficult? Better than the person who can always make me smile and laugh without fail? Better than the first person to make me feel like I could be something more than a celebrity icon on a cereal box?"

"Pyrrha, I…" Jaune stared at her, his blue eyes watery with new tears. He couldn't think of how to respond.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, had plenty to say. "You look at me, Jaune," she demanded. "Look at me, and listen carefully: There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do. This lack of confidence is something we can work through, and I'm going to help you work through it, whatever it takes. However, this business about keeping your feelings hidden and trying to decide what is better for me…" She shook her head. "That needs to stop immediately. You are an amazing person, Jaune. You're kind, smart, funny, and a wonderful leader. More than anything, you _deserve_ to be happy."

She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and smiled confidently at him. "I love you, Jaune. I've loved you for years, and I'm not changing my mind anytime soon. What's your decision?" She took a breath and waited patiently for his answer.

As Jaune looked at Pyrrha, he could feel every feeble excuse, every self-deprecating thought, fading into obscurity in his mind. He knew they'd be back, of course, but he also knew that he would be able to deal with them as long as he had Pyrrha. And he always would, he realized. Even now, even after seeing him at his most vulnerable, even after seeing the true depths of his insecurities, she loved him. Even if she was hurt by the years he had wasted hoping she would change her mind, she loved him.

He tried to summon some reason to back away, but realized that doing so would only hurt her, would only hurt him. And, as Pyrrha had said, that wouldn't do either of them any good.

Gently, he placed a hand on her cheek, hating the moisture he felt there, hating the fact that he had caused those tears. He watched her eyes close and her smile widen at his touch. His heart pounded as he moved closer, as he continued trying to understand why she could really want this with him of all people. Then, they came together, and all thought faded into irrelevance.

Her lips tasted of salt, and his probably weren't any different. The first touch was quick and tentative. Then, Pyrrha's arms wrapped around Jaune's shoulders, pulling him flush against her. It was like a dam within him was breaking, and he suddenly felt a desperate need to be as close to her as possible.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed her closer, feeling her heart pounding against his. He kissed her hungrily, shaking when she responded with twice as much intensity. It was like three and a half years (four for Pyrrha) of hopeless pining had suddenly been converted into pure energy and longing that needed to be fulfilled immediately.

A thousand feelings were going through Pyrrha at once, making her body go nearly numb in response. Jaune was just so, so _warm_. It was like the comforting warmth she felt whenever she fell asleep next to him, but mixed with a burning heat that only made her want more. She tangled her fingers through his soft hair, inhaled the scent of the ryokan's cherry shampoo, and kissed his soft lips, desperate to make him forget even the slightest hint of self-doubt or sadness, at least for the time being.

Jaune felt his yukata slip from his right shoulder. He never did quite master how to get the thing on correctly. The coolness he felt instantly turned to a brand of heat when Pyrrha's hand moved to touch his bare skin. He gasped against her lips, but didn't pull away.

Pyrrha's heart stuttered as she ran her fingers across Jaune's chest and down to the gorgeous eight-pack that was always hidden under his hoodie and armor. She stroked gently, shivering at the feel of the hard muscles, smiling when Jaune made a strained noise in his throat. When she felt one of his hands starting to tug at her yukata, however, she forced herself to pull away.

"Jaune, wait," she gasped, trying to get some air in her lungs while gaining her bearings.

Jaune blinked at her for a moment, his eyes hazy, before suddenly snapping back to reality. He quickly drew his hand back. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," Pyrrha cut in. She smiled a little when she realized they were both panting. "I just…" She took another breath, resting her forehead against his. "I think we should both calm down a little before we continue."

"Y-Yeah," Jaune murmured, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, I think you're right."

The two sat there for a few minutes, foreheads touching, breaths mingling as they became increasingly steadier. Pyrrha's hand had moved back up to Jaune's bare shoulder while Jaune's arms remained snugly wrapped around her waist.

When their breathing finally returned to normal, Jaune touched a quick, gentle kiss to Pyrrha's lips, then rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he sighed, nuzzling the side of her neck. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Pyrrha combed her fingers soothingly through his hair. "I love you too. Just promise to be open with me from now on," she said. "We can work on your confidence together, but you need to stop actively depriving yourself of happiness. Okay?"

Jaune nodded, hugging her tighter. "Okay."

They were silent for a little while. During that time, it became clear that, even though the frantic energy from before was gone, the heat and longing were still very much present in both of their bodies. They drew back to look at each other.

"So, what now?" Jaune asked. He placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, lightly gripping the material of the yukata while giving her a questioning look. Though his movements and voice were soft, an excited blue fire was blazing in his eyes.

Pyrrha smiled, her heartbeat quickening as she took in Jaune's expression. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen next. A thought occurred to her, and her gaze went from Jaune's face to over his shoulder, where the door to the onsen was.

Jaune tilted his head, glanced over his shoulder, and blushed when he guessed Pyrrha's thoughts. "Um, won't people hear us?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Saru told me today that it's soundproofed."

Jaune gaped. "Why would she tell you that?!" He paused, then shook his head. "Actually, don't tell me. I'd rather not know…"

Pyrrha chuckled as she stood up. "Shall we, then?"

The heat of the onsen mixed with the salty scent of sulfur and the slightly bitter aroma that came from the earth Dust. The black sky could be seen through the glass roof, though the steam clouded it too much to show the stars.

They stood near the table, Jaune fumbling with Pyrrha's yukata while she easily undid his. "Do you need some help, Jaune?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eye.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I swear, you have to be native to Mistral to figure these things out…"

Pyrrha stepped back and undid the sash and string, allowing the yukata to come off completely. She gazed at Jaune, admiring his gorgeous form, which barely resembled the scrawny (though still attractive in her eyes) boy she had met years ago.

Jaune blushed a little under Pyrrha's scrutiny, glancing to the side and folding his arms self-consciously across his chest. He felt her hand on his cheek, gently pulling his gaze back to her. His face reddened further as he looked at her. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing to ever exist on all of Remnant!

And she loved _him_ , and wanted _him._

Disbelief and doubt started to emerge in Jaune's mind, but he firmly pushed them to the side. There was no way he was going to ruin this moment. Instead, he turned his head to kiss Pyrrha's palm, then took her hand to lead her to the pool.

The earth Dust in the water caused their skin to tingle pleasantly, heightening their senses as they began to kiss once again. Jaune's hands moved gently up and down her sides while Pyrrha continued to play with his hair and softly stroke his abdomen. The warm water and steam made a shroud around their forms as they held each other.

Curious lips roamed. Tongues tasted salty water on skin. Hands wandered. In the end, it was certainly a good thing that the onsen was soundproofed.

The two leaned against each other in the aftermath, panting softly. Pyrrha's head was resting on Jaune's shoulder while Jaune's arm was lazily wrapped around hers. He nuzzled a sleepy kiss into her hair. "We should probably get up before we fall asleep in here," he muttered. His point was enforced by a wide yawn.

"Hm. Probably," Pyrrha allowed, though it was a few more minutes before either of them could be bothered to move.

They dried each other off, Pyrrha unable to resist messing up Jaune's hair with the towel, her heart warming at how he laughed in response. Once they were clothed in fresh yukatas, they fell onto the futon, exhausted.

Pyrrha cuddled against Jaune's chest, touching a few sleepy kisses to his collarbone. She still felt warm from the onsen, and only grew warmer when Jaune's arms wrapped around her without hesitation. She let out a long, happy sigh. "I love you, Jaune."

Jaune smiled as he kissed her forehead. His entire body was still awash with afterglow and the healing effects of the earth Dust. Even better than that, however, was hearing the pure happiness in Pyrrha's voice. Knowing that he was the reason she was so happy was a feeling that rivaled his earlier joy when talking to young Cyan.

"I love you too, Pyrrha," he replied.

Even though he was tired, he stayed awake for as long as he could, watching Pyrrha's body relax and her breaths become slower as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

Now that everything was quiet, those ugly, doubtful thoughts started to arise again. Why in the world would Pyrrha choose him, even after everything? Was it pity?

 _No,_ Jaune firmly told himself. When he closed his eyes, he could easily remember the feelings and emotions of the past few hours. Nothing about that had been fake. _Pyrrha has made her decision, and so have I,_ he thought. _Now, it's my responsibility to try and get over this stupid self-loathing so that we can both be happy. She deserves it, and so do I._

He repeated that thought a few times, each time feeling more resolute than the last. As he looked at Pyrrha's peaceful, smiling face and thought about her words from earlier, he realized that he might actually reach a point when he truly believed her.

Finally, his thoughts quieted enough for him to actually rest. His head plopped soundly on the pillow as he allowed sleep to claim him at last.

 **So, the last piece of the sandwich will be the third chapter, and that'll be a huge hunk of fluff to make up for all the tears in this one. This is really a fun setting to work with, and it's nice to really delve into what some of Jaune's personal issues may be, since the canon show unfortunately shirks moments like that for a lot of the characters.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Rising Lights

**And here we have the final fluffy piece of bread in this lovely little sandwich. Seriously, this is literally a 5000-word hunk of fluff. It's not at the level of my Fluff Behemoth, "Merry Dustmas," but still. You'll need some dental work done when you're finished reading this. Enjoy!**

Many people believe that true happiness is impossible, that moments of utter bliss completely untainted by sadness, fear, or anger can only be attained in fairy tales.

Well, when Pyrrha awoke that morning to the feel of Jaune's warm lips on her forehead, his gentle arms around her, and his strong heartbeat against her ear, she knew that this was a lie. She sighed contentedly against his chest, kissing his collarbone where the top of his yukata had slipped. "Good morning," she breathed.

Jaune shivered as Pyrrha spoke against his skin, her words feeling as sweet as they sounded. "Morning," he replied, combing his fingers through her hair as she continued to sleepily kiss his chest. "Sleep well?"

"Mm hm." Pyrrha moved up to nuzzle his neck. "You?"

"Yeah." Jaune hugged her tightly, savoring the feel of her muscular form pressed against his. She just felt so warm and solid and real in that moment. Still, he couldn't help but ask: "Last night… It wasn't a dream, was it?"

There was an edge of nervous hesitance in his voice. It was barely noticeable, but still there. Pyrrha moved away just enough to look at his face. "No, Jaune. Last night was very real."

Jaune smiled at her, even as a doubtful shadow flickered in his eyes. "And…You're sure this is what you want?" He started to look away, only for Pyrrha to gently tilt his face back toward hers. Her lips brushed against his, even as their eyes remained open and fixed on each other.

"Jaune, I have never been more sure of anything," she assured him, giving him another chaste kiss.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something else, then decided against it. _I need to get over this self-doubt,_ he thought. _I'd might as well start right now._ "I love you," he said instead, hugging her again and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Pyrrha was all too happy to return the hug, squeezing him tightly. "I love you too, Jaune." She nipped playfully at his ear, causing him to let out a surprised squeak. _Sweet Dust, he's adorable._ "I'm sorry," she giggled, entirely unrepentant.

"No, you're not." A mischievous grin came to Jaune's face before he suddenly pinned Pyrrha beneath him and started mercilessly tickling her sides.

Pyrrha burst out laughing as she batted at his hands. "Jaune! That's not fair-Eep!" she yelped when he poked her stomach.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Jaune leaned down to nibble at Pyrrha's neck while continuing to tickle her, loving the sound of her laughter and the feel of her squirming beneath him. After a few minutes, he decided to let up, propping himself on his elbows while looking down at her. As he gazed at her in that moment, her hair messed up, a breathless smile on her face, he was convinced that she had never looked more beautiful.

Pyrrha's heart was pounding as she looked up at Jaune. His eyes were shining and his playful smile was without that ugly edge of self-loathing for once. She reached up to trace his upturned lips with her thumb, giggling when he nuzzled eagerly against her palm like a kitten.

Jaune savored the familiar touch of Pyrrha's warm, calloused hand. For four years, it had been a source of comfort, sometimes resting gently on his arm or shoulder, other times clutching a weapon and acting as a firm reminder that she was always ready for battle, ready to defend him and the rest of their team. Last night had been the first time Jaune had felt those hands touching him in the way he had wanted them to for years. He knew he'd never get tired of feeling those palms and fingertips caressing him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Eventually, his gaze was drawn toward the clock on the wall, and he let out a regretful sigh. "It's past eight thirty. We'd better get ready before Saru comes with breakfast."

Pyrrha yawned as she sat up. "If the food here wasn't so amazing, I'd consider skipping." She pecked Jaune's cheek before standing. "I suppose we should look somewhat presentable."

"You always look amazing," Jaune said promptly.

Pyrrha chuckled. "You don't need to flatter me, Jaune."

"Who says I'm flattering anyone? I'm just speaking the truth."

When Saru arrived with breakfast, her tail started twitching as she sensed a definite change in the atmosphere surrounding her two favorite guests. They were sitting very close together, and the tense overtone she had seen in both of their postures during the past two days was gone. She smiled knowingly as she unloaded the trays and plates. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning, Saru," Pyrrha replied. "How's the new turtle settling in?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. Not quite sure what to name him, but turtles don't come when they're called anyway, so it's not like it matters." Saru glanced at the two as she stood up. "I hope you two will be going to the dance and lantern lighting tonight."

Jaune grinned. "I already promised Pyrrha a dance."

"Just one?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Maybe two." Jaune shrugged, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Saru cuffed him lightly upside the head. "You'd better treat the lady right, or you'll answer to me! Give her as many dances as she wants, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune replied, trying his best to look chastised, though he couldn't quite will away his grin.

Saru laughed. "Good. I'll see you two at the festival." She glanced at Pyrrha and winked. "Enjoy the onsen."

Pyrrha's face turned bright red as Saru left. She noticed that Jaune's was a similar shade.

Once they were done with breakfast, they had their morning soak in the onsen. They went in together, though they limited their activities to bathing this time. Jaune still felt a little self-conscious when he took off his yukata, which he knew was silly when considering how intimate they had gotten the previous night. He couldn't stop looking at Pyrrha, though. She was over six feet tall, even without shoes on, and had a curvy, muscular form that made Jaune wonder if her parents had made some kind of deal with the devil, because no human being could possibly look so incredible!

Pyrrha noticed him staring and smirked, causing his blush to deepen. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Jaune."

"I know," Jaune said as he followed her toward the pool. "This is just moving so fast, you know?"

Pyrrha paused, a look of concern entering her eyes. "Is it…too fast?" The previous night had certainly been a mutual experience, but was it possible that Jaune was starting to have second thoughts?

Jaune quickly shook his head. "No, not at all! It's just…hard to believe this is real." He glanced at the ground. "And…man, I wasted so much time hoping you'd lose interest. Three and a half years of needless pain for both of us… Last night just felt so natural and perfect. We could've been like that already, if I hadn't been so…"

Pyrrha walked back over to him and softly kissed his lips. "Jaune, don't dwell on it. We have all the time in the world. We're going to graduate soon, and then what happens next will be up to us. Instead of regretting things we can't change, we should focus on making new memories now."

Jaune's smile returned. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Pyrrha replied. "Now, let's soak for a bit, then we can get ready for the festival."

They settled in the onsen, Pyrrha resting her head on Jaune's shoulder while he looped an arm around her. They sat in silence, allowing the warm, Dust-infused water to soak into their skin. Occasionally, they would share a slow, lazy kiss or allow their hands to wander casually, simply enjoying the fact that they could finally be this open and comfortable with each other.

Once they were dressed in their kimonos (and once Pyrrha had readjusted Jaune's for him), they set out. Like the previous day, Pyrrha's hair was down and shimmered in the sunlight, easily outshining the blood-red material of her kimono. Jaune knew he was staring at her like a total sap, but didn't care.

They stopped by a few food stands that they hadn't visited before, including one that sold white jelly pastries that were the size of one's palm and filled with a sweet red bean paste. There was a ramen stand, where Jaune learned that slurping noodles was actually encouraged in Mistral. Next was an ice cream stand that sold various flavors that were unique to the region. Jaune got a pale pink sakura blossom cone while Pyrrha had a cup of green tea sorbet with a red bean sauce.

Pyrrha enjoyed watching Jaune experience her home country, especially now that his melancholy attitude from the previous day was almost entirely absent. Every now and then, she'd catch him looking at her as if he couldn't quite believe his luck. She always smiled warmly and squeezed his hand, which brought his grin back in full each time.

Jaune stopped at one of the game stands, eyes wide. "Pyrrha, we absolutely have to win that for Nora."

Pyrrha followed his gaze and gasped. They were standing by a rifle-shooting stand, where you won a prize by knocking it off the shelf. On the top shelf was a giant, gray, fluffy sloth plushie. "You're right," she said, nodding firmly. "We cannot leave without it."

They both gave the man some Lien, picked up the toy rifles, and started shooting. They aimed for the plushie's head, knowing that they had a better chance of getting it to tip over that way. Pyrrha, of course, had the best aim. Even then, it took two more tries before the sloth teetered over, falling from its place.

Jaune grinned as they were handed the plushie. "This is perfect! Now, I just need to figure out what to give Ruby, Yang, and Weiss."

Pyrrha tilted her head. "I didn't know you were getting gifts for everyone."

"I figured we owed them, since they were so worried about us, and since we basically got a three-day vacation." Jaune shrugged. "I already asked Saru to set aside some boxes of the green tea they sell at the ryokan. Ren and Blake will love it!" He held up the plushie. "And now we got Nora."

Pyrrha tapped her chin as she thought of what to get for the others. "Hm. Some sweets for Ruby, I think. She might like those white jelly pastries. We can put them in the mini fridge in our suite until tomorrow."

"I thought about getting a kimono for Weiss." Jaune grimaced. "Then, I saw the price tags."

"Maybe something smaller, like a hairpiece. I saw several at a few of the stands."

"That'll work. What about Yang?"

After some consideration, they found a bottle of the strongest local sake at one of the stands (strong enough for the seller to warn them about it). They had a feeling that Yang would be able to handle it easily.

By the time they bought all of their remaining gifts and dropped them off at the room, the sun was starting to set. Music could be heard from the center of town.

Jaune held his hand out to Pyrrha. "I believe I promised you a dance."

Pyrrha smirked as she took his hand. "You certainly did."

The town center was lit with lanterns of several colors, blue and yellow being the most prominent. Saru had explained that blue was to represent the water of the hot springs while yellow was to represent the natural color of the earth Dust that enriched the town. A stage had been set up, where a local group was playing traditional dance music.

Jaune, immediately in his element, bowed smoothly at Pyrrha before pulling her easily onto the dance floor and taking the lead. He had always loved dancing, even though he never took any professional lessons. Losing oneself to the music and letting the muscles react instinctively to what was heard and felt was almost like fighting (minus the risk to one's life, of course).

Pyrrha laughed, gladly allowing her partner to sweep her off her feet, not for the first time. She couldn't help but think back to the Vytal Festival dance during their first year. She decided that, while the dress he had worn at the time had definitely shown off several of his assets, the kimono he wore now suited him much better. The dark blue caused his eyes to take on an extra shine, and the silver dragons contrasted wonderfully with his blond hair. For all the times she had caught Jaune staring at her throughout the day, she suspected that she had been staring just as much. She was just better at being subtle about it.

By the end of the song, Jaune felt like he was floating. On impulse, he dipped Pyrrha and kissed her deeply.

Pyrrha's eyes widened with surprise, but she was quick to return Jaune's kiss, her face flushed as they stood up straight and moved back from each other. There were several cheers, hoots, and wolf whistles around them. Pyrrha giggled, resting her forehead against his. "Careful, Jaune. You might make some of our fans faint."

Jaune snickered, at the same time feeling incredibly relieved that Pyrrha hadn't minded his sudden public display of affection. "I'm pretty sure I heard Saru squealing over there." He looked toward the crowd. Sure enough, the Macaque Faunus was bouncing up and down, hitting several nearby people with her wildly-lashing tail.

Pyrrha followed Jaune's gaze. "It doesn't look like she's here with anyone." She glanced up at him. "I think she deserves a dance, don't you?"

Jaune nodded. "I'm on it." Pecking Pyrrha's cheek, he walked over to the crowd of people. "Hey, Saru! Wanna dance?"

Saru stopped bouncing and pasted on a mock-thoughtful expression. "I don't know. Will I get kissed like that at the end?" She raised a brow, eyes sparkling teasingly.

Jaune laughed. "Nah, those are exclusive to Pyrrha."

Saru breathed an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, well okay. I guess I can do without."

The two returned to the dance floor, where Jaune found that Saru was a much more energetic and bouncy dancer. She almost reminded him of a taller, older Nora. He thought of Sun and wondered if being hyper and excitable was a trait that was common in monkey Faunus.

Her dark eyes glittered and her tail swished happily. "So, did you two enjoy the onsen last night?"

This almost caused Jaune to trip. His face turned bright red. "You know, it's a little creepy how obsessed you are with that," he huffed.

"Is not!" Saru protested. "Creepy would have been if I had watched you through the peep-hole."

"There's a _peep-hole?!_ " Jaune yelped, his voice cracking and his eyes widening with horror.

Saru burst out laughing. "Oh Dust, you should see your face right now!" She shook her head. "There's no peep-hole, sweetie. I wouldn't allow such a thing at my establishment." She looked at his face again, which caused her hysterics to increase. "You are so red!"

"Pyrrha, Saru's picking on me," Jaune whined as his partner approached.

"He actually believed me when I said there was a peep-hole in the onsen!" Saru snickered, leaning on Jaune for support.

Pyrrha bit her lip in an attempt to keep a straight face. "Did he, now?"

Jaune noticed the laughter in her eyes and groaned. "I'm feeling very bullied here."

Saru patted his cheek. "Aw, poor thing." She winked at Pyrrha. "I'm off to get more food. Take good care of him. Don't let him get lost."

After Saru was gone, Pyrrha turned back to Jaune, unable to keep from laughing at the adorable pout on his face. "I'm sorry, but that was pretty funny."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Thousands of comedians out of work, and we have a ryokan owner trying to be funny."

"Better her than Yang," Pyrrha pointed out.

"True…"

They shared several more dances, taking occasional breaks to get more food or play another game. At one point, a blushing girl who looked to be in her early teens asked Jaune for a dance. He ended up dancing with her and all of her friends at least twice before finally making his way back to Pyrrha.

"Careful, Jaune. This is how fangirl clubs are made," she warned, watching the giggling group of teens with an amused smile.

"That's the last thing I need." Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek softly. "Having a good time?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Definitely." Jaune rested his head on top of hers, sighing contentedly. "I wish this could last forever."

They sat together until midnight, when the mayor stepped onto the stage and all talking quieted down. "Once, the village of Onsui was a Dust mining town, not unlike any other mining town you would expect to see," he began. "When the mines went dry, the Schnee Dust Company left the area, and the miners were suddenly without work. Desperate, they continued digging at the base of Onsui Mountain, hoping that the dormant volcano would yield something of value."

He paused dramatically before continuing. "Then, exactly fifty years ago today, they did find something: a vast hot spring beneath the ground, sitting on top of an untapped earth Dust vein. Rather than mining the vein, the workers focused on creating pipelines for the water, the first of which led to what is now the Oum Ryokan, run by our own Saru Shizaru." He waved a hand toward Saru, who was at the front of the crowd. Everyone clapped appreciatively.

"Ever since then, Onsui has thrived. Now, every year, on the anniversary of the finding of this wonderful hot spring, we have given our thanks for the miracle bestowed upon our ancestors." At this point, people at the stage were bringing out hundreds of floating lanterns of various colors and were lighting them one by one, passing them through the crowd.

Eventually, Jaune and Pyrrha each held one. Jaune's was green while Pyrrha's was blue. Pyrrha noticed that they were made completely of natural materials, so that they would become one with the soil wherever they landed. The paper of each one had "Onsui" written on it in kanji.

The mayor bowed his head, and everyone else did the same as he said a prayer. "Oh, spirit of Onsui Mountain, and all other celestial beings who watch over us today, thank you for blessing this place and please continue to keep us safe this next year. Also, thank you for bringing our two new Huntsmen friends to us in our time of need. May their paths be always clear, and their weapons and reflexes sharp. Amen."

Everyone murmured an "Amen," as Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged surprised glances, both feeling immensely touched to have been included in the prayer.

The mayor raised his hands, which was the signal to release the lanterns. They rose into the sky, floating against the black night like glowing bubbles, their soft glow illuminating the small village and its villagers. Red, green, blue, yellow, violet, pink, and orange orbs shifted, bounced off of each other, and flickered as they drifted ever higher.

Jaune and Pyrrha gazed at the rising lights. Then, almost at the same time, they turned to look at each other. Their faces and eyes were shining with an inner glow that was far greater than what was above them.

The kiss they shared at that moment was brief, but it held all the warmth of a thousand lanterns and the promise of many, many more to come.

…..

Jaune didn't take off his yukata right away when they entered the onsen that night. Pyrrha was confused until she saw him walk up to the walls and start examining each square inch, squinting. "Jaune, there are no peep-holes! Saru was joking!" she said with an exasperated groan.

"Or was she?" Jaune murmured, still looking around suspiciously.

"Do you actually think Saru would risk her reputation, and the reputation of her ryokan, by having something like that?" Pyrrha folded her arms. "And if she would, do you think she'd joke about it openly?"

"Huh. When you put it that way…" Jaune glanced around once more before deciding to agree with Pyrrha's logic. He was still quick to get into the water once his yukata was off.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes fondly as she snuggled against his side. "I had a very nice time today."

"Me too." Jaune kissed the top of her head. "Back to reality tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes. Graduation, and then becoming true Huntsmen." Pyrrha smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Jaune hugged her a little closer. "So, do you think you'll still want to be partners with me outside of school?" A tiny amount of doubt creeped into his voice, despite his best efforts.

Pyrrha, of course, caught the edge in his tone right away. "Absolutely," she replied without hesitation. Team JNPR had talked about continuing to fight and live together after graduation, and Pyrrha honestly couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be with more than her beloved team and partner. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Feeling his shoulders relaxing a little, Jaune kissed her again. "Good. I'll…I'll try to become better."

"Jaune, I already told you-"

"I mean about believing in myself," he cut in. "I think I can do it, especially with you helping me."

Pyrrha hugged him close. "I'm not going anywhere, Jaune. I'll always be here for you."

A lump rose in Jaune's throat as he held his partner close. "I love you, Pyrrha," he murmured, his voice coming out slightly choked.

Pyrrha felt happy tears prickling her eyes. She would never quite get used to hearing those wonderful words coming from his lips. "I love you too, Jaune."

When Jaune tilted her face toward his, she eagerly kissed him. She loved how the soft, warm feel of his lips were already so familiar to her. Kissing Jaune both was and wasn't like how she had imagined it. She had certainly pictured the softness and warmth, but she had also predicted a feeling akin to electricity going through her with each kiss, a sense of pure, unadulterated excitement. Instead, there was just a slow, calm sensation that went through her whole body. She realized that kissing Jaune felt less like a cataclysmic, life-changing event, and more like the simple sensation of coming home.

Her hands began to wander across his chest, and she smiled at the quiet moaning sound he made as she softly traced the skin over his rapidly-beating heart. His arms tightened around her, pulling her flush against him. The tingling of the earth Dust seemed to magnify the sensations that flooded through her body from each place her skin touched Jaune's.

Jaune whimpered softly when Pyrrha moved down to nibble at his neck. He had several marks from the previous night, which he hadn't even noticed until Saru had cheekily pointed them out after the lantern ceremony. Still, he didn't protest as Pyrrha's teeth lightly grazed his skin, never actually hurting him, but sending several sharp, excited pangs down his spine with each touch.

Then, his eyes wandered to the walls and he felt his back go stiff. Even though he knew that Pyrrha was right, that there was no way there was an actual peep-hole in the wall, he couldn't help but feel a little exposed.

Pyrrha noticed his stiffness and backed away, looking at his expression. _Why did Saru have to make that joke?_ she thought with a sigh. "Would you like to take this inside?"

Jaune grinned sheepishly. "I really would."

They returned to the room, not bothering with the yukatas. Pyrrha dimmed the lights before practically pouncing on Jaune, pinning him easily to the futon with a smirk. "Where were we?"

Jaune's mouth went dry as he stared up at her. "Uh…" was honestly all he could get out.

Pyrrha's expression softened with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jaune quickly assured her. "It's just, uh…" His face flushed. "This is usually the part when I wake up."

Pyrrha blinked a few times, feeling her own face heating up. She managed a cocky smile, despite the fact that her heart was hammering like crazy at this point. "So, you've dreamed about this?" she asked, starting to slowly run a finger down his chest.

"M-Maybe a l-little…" He shivered when Pyrrha leaned down to plant a series of breathy kisses on his neck. "O-Or a lot…" He managed a nervous laugh. "Never had a hot spring dream, weirdly enough, so last night was totally new to me."

"Well, that's good." Pyrrha moved up to nip his ear. "Hm. Maybe you can tell me about one of these dreams, and we could recreate it."

"Oh Dust, no!" Jaune yelped. "That'd be way too embarrassing!"

Pyrrha burst out laughing at his stricken expression. "Saru was right. You do make the funniest faces." When this caused him to pout, she couldn't resist kissing his lips. "I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing."

"No, you won't," Jaune muttered, running his fingertips up her spine. He felt no small measure of satisfaction when this caused her to shiver and gasp. "That wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

…

Pyrrha woke up first the following morning, and contented herself with softly kissing Jaune's neck until he woke up, paying special attention to the marks she had left over the course of the night. She felt his arms tighten around her and smiled. She would absolutely never get tired of this.

Despite how much dancing they had done the previous night, among other things, the two woke up early and were feeling fully refreshed. They remained in bed for an hour, exchanging lazy kisses and cuddling happily against each other. Then, they got up semi-reluctantly for breakfast.

When Saru came in, she gave them what had to be a double helping of everything, as well as some sweet honey cakes she had likely bought at the festival. "I can honestly say you two are my favorite guests who have ever stayed in this suite," she said. "I hope this won't be your last visit to Onsui!"

"We will definitely be back," Pyrrha promised.

"We'll bring all our friends with us next time around," Jaune added. "Any chance you can get our benefactor at the Schnee Dust Company to pay again?"

Saru laughed. "I doubt it. He actually tried calling for a refund." She snorted dismissively. "I hung up on him. I'm allergic to talking to assholes."

"You would get along well with our friend Yang," Pyrrha said.

"Is she the one you bought that sake for?" When the two nodded, Saru grinned. "Then, I think you're absolutely right! Anyway, enjoy your breakfast. I got a call that the airship will be here in an hour. You'd better come say goodbye to me before you go."

"We will, Saru. You don't have to worry about that," Pyrrha assured her.

Once Saru left, Jaune stared at the meal in front of them. "I guess we'll be in a food coma during the ride back."

The two ate their breakfast before changing out of their yukatas and into the casual street clothes Saru had provided for them. They gave the yukatas a regretful look as they put them back.

"Those were really nice. It's a pity they aren't a thing in Vale," Jaune sighed.

"Moving back to Mistral is looking better and better," Pyrrha agreed.

They walked around the gardens hand in hand, enjoying the tranquil atmosphere brought by the trickling water, bridges, and evergreen plants one last time. When they went into town, there were several people who stopped to wish them luck and many more kids who wanted autographs. Just before leaving, they stopped back at the ryokan to say goodbye to Saru.

The monkey Faunus hugged them both tightly. "Be careful out there! Not all villages are as nice as Onsui," she said. "Kick a lot of Grimm ass so you have some stories to tell when you come back, okay?"

They promised that they would.

"Also, take good care of each other." She winked. "And come back to use the onsen again."

"Saru!"

Just before the arrival of the ship, Jaune saw young Cyan again. "Hey, Cyan. Did you enjoy the festival?"

Cyan, looking stunned that Jaune had remembered his name, nodded. "Yes, sir. Did you?"

"I'll never forget it," Jaune replied, glancing fondly at Pyrrha. He could hear the air ship approaching. "We need to go now, but remember what I said. Keep practicing, and you'll be an amazing Huntsman."

Cyan grinned, his eyes shining with determination. "I will! Maybe you'll see me on TV someday!"

Jaune returned his grin easily. "I'm sure I will. Good luck until then." He ruffled Cyan's hair before letting the boy run back to his parents.

Pyrrha hugged Jaune's arm, brushing her lips against his cheek. "He'll remember meeting you for the rest of his life."

"You think?" Jaune rested his head on hers.

"Absolutely." The airship was almost there. She glanced at the ryokan, then back at Jaune. "We should definitely bring the others here. And…maybe we can stay here together again in the future?"

"Well, that _was_ technically a honeymoon suite," Jaune found himself saying. "So, maybe someday." He noticed Pyrrha's stunned expression and froze. _Wait. Crap. Should I have said that?!_ "Uh, what I meant was-"

Before he could say anything else, Pyrrha's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a long, mind-numbing kiss. He made a surprised noise before eagerly returning it, not caring that the airship had just landed.

As they broke apart, they became aware of the sound of hyperactive squealing coming from inside the ship. Jaune laughed. "I guess Nora's in there."

Pyrrha giggled, her eyes moist with happiness and her cheeks brightly flushed. "Explaining this will certainly be interesting."

The two walked onto the ship, hands tightly clasped, bracing themselves for the string of questions that Nora (and all of the others, if we're being completely honest) would have for them. Their hearts were warm and their smiles, for once, equally confident. As long as they were together, they were ready to face graduation, adulthood, and whatever else was destined to come their way.

 ***hack* *cough* *hack* Ahem, excuse me. I think I just coughed up an entire unicorn while typing this. This officially ends my winter commissions. I hope to open up again one more time before I go to Europe in May. Thanks again for requesting this, Darkkseid, and I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. *lowkey imagining some scenarios I can do with this setting and some of my other ships***

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support in exchange for rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **As always, praise Monty and peace out.**


End file.
